An embodiment relates generally to reproduction of interrupted audio in audio output systems.
Primary audio sources can be categorized into pauseable audio sources and non-pauseable audio sources. Examples of pauseable audio sources include CD players, USB memory sticks used as an audio source, and portable audio devices connected via Bluetooth. Examples of non-pauseable audio sources include XM radio, FM radio, and audio devices connected via an audio jack (line in).
Often during audio reproduction playback, primary audio sources are interrupted by secondary sources such as a navigation device outputting navigation instructions. The navigation devices provide turn-by-turn instructions in the form of audio output to guide a user along the predetermined route. An issue with interrupting the primary source by the secondary source utilizing a device or system where audio navigation instructions and audio is that the user will miss information that would have been output by the primary source during the interruption event. That is, when a navigation maneuver is required, the primary device will be muted for a duration of the time while the navigation device outputs the route instructions. When the interruption of outputting the navigation instructions is complete, reproduction of the audio by the primary audio source is resumed; however, if the navigation information takes priority, then it is possible that audio playback from the primary audio source may be missed or interrupted, such that the user does not hear information by the primary audio source due to the interruption.